Tails story: Part 2
by Shadow-Darkness-Wolf
Summary: This takes place about 7 or 8 years after "Tails story" The world is a bit more peaceful and Tails searches for Lara, but encounters strage occurings on the way...[R&R please[discontinued for now]
1. The prologue

Chapter one: The prologue.

Hello. My name is Miles Prower, but most people...well; they like to call me "Tails". Heheh, funny name if I do say so myself. I am currently 15, and I live in Emerald town, all my friends live here. It's a nice town. But ya know, I've been real sad lately. I think my friends noticed it too. I'd never tell them why I'm sad; they don't know me as well as they seem to.

You see, a long time ago, before I met sonic, I was considered a freak of nature. I was picked on by all because I was a small fox, and I had two tails. I made a friend though, her name was Lara. After I starting hanging with Sonic...she disappeared. I've always missed her, every day, every night, I wonder where she may be...if she's alive, or if I'll ever see her again. It worries me. Day after day, worse thoughts come into my head of what had become of her. I want to find her...I have to find her. Wherever she may be.

Today I'm go back to the forest I grew up in, to see if she is there. I left during the night, but I heard something. So I turned around. Nothing was there. I just shrugged and continued, flying the rest of the way and I got there that morning. It didn't look much different than it did before. Maybe this is the day I find her, I will find that she is alright and we will live happily ever after...No...I know It won't be that way, that's not how things go, sadly. As long as I know where she is, I will be happy. Because that is all that matters to me right now. I walked through the paths, searching for her. I eventually found her house...so I knocked on the door.

"Lara, Lara, are you there?" I asked.

No one answered. So I knocked again. Someone finally came out, though it wasn't Lara, It was Tim. I knew Tim, he's Cream the rabbit's cousin. He has golden yellow fur and long ears. He also has a long tail. He is the same age as I am.

"Tim? You live here?!" I asked, feeling quite surprised.

"Yeah, I have for quite a while, why do you ask, Tails?"

"Well...I had a friend who used to live here, her name was Lara Fox and I was going to visit her, but I can see she doesn't live here anymore..."

"Aw. That's a shame. I didn't know your friend used to live here. I would help but...I don't know what I can do. Maybe you can call me if you need any help or something. I'm pretty good at navigation, I think."

"Ah. Alright...Thanks."

I then flew off, something told me that I'll have to search for a while...and so it began, a journey to find Lara.


	2. Hikaru Village

Chapter 2: Hikaru Village

When I got to my house, I was pretty tired so I decided to take a nap, but I was quickly awoken by some yelling from outside. I rubbed my eyes and looked out the window. It was Sonic.

"Hey, lets go!" He said. He was followed by Amy and Knuckles.

"Go where...?" I asked tiredly.

"It's a small village far away from here. It's called Hikaru village." Knuckles replied.

"Yeah! Come on Tails! We can't wait forever you know! It's gonna be awesome!" Amy said cheerfully.

"Alright, alright. I'll come with you." I said to them in a somewhat annoyed tone, as I left the window and put my red T-shirt and blue jeans on. Then I walked out of the house.

"Let's go."

On their way there, they met up with someone. That person was Cream the rabbit, she was jump-roping in the middle of the road.

"What are you doing in the middle of the road Cream? You could get hurt!" Amy said.

"I'm in the road?" She stopped and caught up with Sonic and the others.

"So where are you going?" She asked.

"Hikaru village." Sonic replied.

"Ooh! Can I come with you guys??"

"I dunno, It's a small village...you may not like it." Sonic said.

"You're right! Villages are boring. Have fun!" Cream said as she walked away.

"Weirdo." I mumbled under my breath.

Anyway. Once we arrived, it was a disaster. The village was only ruins. We didn't know what happened.

We all stood in front of rubble, but there was a creature inside it. Amy found a long stick and poked the pile of stone to see if the creature under it was alive. It was very much so as the stones fell to the ground, revealing long black spikes with red in them. The creature stood up, making the rocks all on the ground, no longer a pile. The creature was a hedgehog. It was Shadow.

Sonic took a step back, looking quite startled. "S-Shadow?! What are you...why were you...?" He seemed so shocked he couldn't get his words out.

"...Shadow? What happened?" Amy said, standing close to Sonic.

Shadow replied, "Eggman...he needs chaos emeralds to-"

"Eggman again?! As soon as he seems to be gone he always has more evil plans that don't work! What is up with that guy?!" Sonic interrupted.

"Sonic...let him finish." I whispered to Sonic.

"Ahem. As I was saying, Eggman is up to his old tricks once again. He has discovered a way to brainwash people...and he needs all the chaos emeralds to do it. He went to this town because he knew they had one up for display in the museum. They wouldn't let him take it and so...that is why you see the destruction here."

"Wait a second! How do you know all this Shadow?" Knuckles looked towards him suspiciously.

Shadow looked back at him. "Why do you care? If you have to know I came to steal the Emerald so I'd be able to use Chaos control."

"That's right." A mysterious voice said from a dark area between 2 buildings.

"Huh?" I looked over towards where the voice was coming from. Soon I saw Rouge.

"Rouge!" Everyone said startled.

"I saw it all. Shadow's not the good boy you all thought he was...isn't that right?" She said, smirking.

"Shut up! I collect the emeralds for good purposes, unlike you. You only want them for your own selfish reasons! Now will you leave me alone already?"

"Why would I do that, if I could have more fun to have you finally on my side again?"

"I'd never go to your side again. One, I'm neutral and two, I hate you."

"Shadow, you hate everyone. You really need to get some friends. It's too bad. A hedgehog of your potential should not be at where you stand now. Oh well. Off the emerald hunting!" Rouge said as she flew away.

"Knux, why didn't you say anything?" Sonic asked Knuckles.

"Humph." Knuckles replied.

Sonic shrugged. "So Shadow, do you know where Eggman is?"

"If by that you mean, do I know where he's headed than yes, I do..."

"Well then show is the way, buddy!" Sonic said.

"I guess I have nothing better to do at the moment...and I do have a settle to score with him..." Shadow sighed.

"Alright! Let's go kick Eggman's butt!" Amy said.

"Yeah." Knuckles said, punching his fists together.

"Maybe on the way...Hopefully...I will find Lara." I said to myself.


	3. Eggman's new base

_Chapter 3: Eggman's new base_

We began to walk through the village. It made me a bit sad, seeing all the destruction and not a living thing in sight, not even a plant. We walked for what seems like hours, the sky got darker and darker every step we took...

"Shadow, are you sure we're going the right way? My feet hurt!" Amy complained.

"Yes, I'm positive. Now keep quiet. We're almost there..."

I looked at my surroundings. Everything looked so dark and unfamiliar, I...I had a really bad feeling about this place. Why would Eggman be here? Could Shadow actually be trying to trick us? Could Lara be here...and if she were, would she be in danger?

"Hey, somethin' wrong Tails?" Knuckles asked me as we walked.

"Oh, It's nothing. This place is just so scary..." I replied, just so I didn't worry the others. I always did that.

"I guess it could be a bit creepy. You know, there might be ghost here..." Knuckles said to me, he shuddered at the thought.

I smiled lightly, who would have guessed that such a brave guy would be afraid of ghosts? We all know it, and he doesn't know that we even know.

"Hey! What's so funny Tails?" Knuckles asked seriously.

"Heheh. Nothin' Knuckles, I just realized I shouldn't be afraid."

"...Hey look!" Amy observed. "It's a tower."

"This must be where Eggman is working on his new invention..." Shadow said quietly.

"Shadow, why would Eggman work on his project there?" Amy asked.

"The answer is simple. Eggman doesn't want Sonic to find out he is there..." Shadow then looked toward Sonic and smirked.

"Actually, I heard he was living there because he gave up on trying to take over the world...No matter, we will find out when we get there. Isn't that right?" I told them.

"Yeah!"

"Why are we standing out here when we can stop Eggman? Let's go!" Sonic said as he began to run towards the castle.

"Wait for me Sonic!" Amy yelled, following close behind him.

Then Knuckles, Shadow, and I followed. Boy, Sonic sure is impatient. He's always been that way, but that doesn't matter, I will still always look up to him.

When we walked in we saw a whole army of machinery. Eggman defiantly made these. They had his logo on them. Shadow was right, Eggman is hiding here.

Amy quickly grabbed onto Sonic's arm. "Sonic, I don't like this place."

Sonic smiled. "C'mon. You're strong, just stick close to me."

Amy nodded, but then all of a sudden, we heard it, Eggman's voice on the loudspeaker. He must have had security cameras, I thought.

"Ahem. This is Dr. Eggman. I command you four to leave this instant, or you will be attacked by my guard robots."

Sonic looked over, and found the security camera. He looked into it mischievously. "No matter how big your army of robots are, we WILL find you, and run you outta here...you got me?!"

"...Or so you think, Sonic. You've been trying to run my plans for as long as I can remember. What I've been doing wrong is targeting you...because if you're friends weren't around, I would be able to stop you with my hands tied behind my back!" Eggman coughed. "Even if I fail, I will continue to try and take over the world until the day I die!"

I saw Shadow run over to the security camera and push Sonic out of the way before Sonic could even say anything. "Eggman...Stop hiding behind your pathetic little robots. If you were so great than you would be brave enough to come and fight me face to face." I heard him say.

"Ah. Shadow. How nice to see you again." Eggman laughed. "I have been working on more clones aside from my current project..."

"Eggman! I swear on Maria's soul that I will destroy your cloning machine, and stop you from making more clones of me! I'm coming up there!" Shadow said, sounding very angered, as he ran up the stairs.

"Shadow clones...?" I wondered.

"My guard robots will stop you all before any of you can get to me! MWAHAHAhahaha...!!" Eggman laughed.


	4. Big trouble

Ch. 4: big trouble 

As we walked through the halls of Eggman's new base, I stopped and thought. "What about Lara?" I asked myself. I'm on a quest to find her, and I was hoping to find her here, but now I realize...she is not here. I guess I should just...turn around. I don't care about this whole Eggman hunting thing...it's getting so old." I just stood there in the hallway, deciding with myself if I should continue my quest...or help my friends. I then continued walking despite my thoughts, slowly following the others. I didn't really want to be here...but I had no choice.

Suddenly the hallway closed up, and I was separated from my friends! "Sonic!" I yelled, hoping someone would hear me, but no luck. I began banging on the doors, but I suppose they didn't hear me, but a T.V appeared on the wall. It showed Sonic, Shadow, and everyone else, they were fighting Eggman's robot army and I watched. Sonic is so amazing.

After a while, I noticed Shadow disappeared when Eggman abandoned the castle after he was defeated by Sonic. I heard a loud explosion and then...

"This building will self destruct in 5 minutes."

"Uh oh. This isn't good. I have to get out of here...and fast!" I thought. I then looked at the T.V to see how Sonic and everyone else is doing.

"What the...?! Oh no! Amy, Knuckles, Sha-" Sonic said, stopping his sentence. "Shadow..." He continued, his voice sounded a bit quiet and dark.

"What is the matter Sonic?" Knuckles asked him.

"I-It's nothing! I have to find Tails before this place blows up! Everyone needs to evacuate before it does!"

"But Sonic..."

"No. Amy, go with Knuckles!" Sonic said as I watched him dash off the screen. He's risking his life to find me?

I then looked back at the metal walls surrounding me. "SONIC!" I yelled yet again "...Oh man. What if he doesn't find me? We're both doomed unless I think of something! I'm a genius, I have to think of something...I got it!"

I took out a small hammer I had in my pocket and began to hammer at the T.V on the wall; it eventually broke off as I made a small box with it. No, I am not going to try and break the doors down; I'm going to make static electricity do it for me. I pulled out a piece of my fur and stuck it in the box; I know that this will work. I felt a large amount of static, and suddenly, the walls opened! I did it yet again! Of course I then realized I only had 40 seconds to get out by now, and Sonic still hasn't found me. Should I try and find him or just save myself? I have to be quick...I'm going to save Sonic.

I ran as fast as my legs could carry me, but it was too late, only 20 seconds left and I don't know where the exit is...I'm going to die, and Sonic is probably going to die with me...

A big explosion knocked me unconscious for a very long time, but to my surprise, I had woken up. I couldn't open my eyes, but I KNEW I wasn't dead. Who or what could have saved me? I am not strong enough to withstand such a blast. I finally was able to open my eyes just slightly, and I found myself outside the destroyed tower.

"L-Lara…you saved me..." I said, only half awake.

"No you fool! It's Shadow who saved you!" I heard Shadow's voice say.

"B-But why, I thought you..." Before I finished my sentence I fell to the ground, passed out.


	5. A mystery

Ch. 5: A mystery 

When I woke up, I was not where I was before. I was so disoriented I had no idea what had just happened; it took me a while to even realize where I was. I looked around at my surroundings; I was lying on a bed. I looked to the right and saw a window, when I looked forward I saw a dresser and when I looked left I saw a mirror, a computer, and a door. I was in my room. How the heck did I get here? I stood up and looked out my window, it was so peaceful, there were flickys on the ground eating some bread and the sun was so bright, it hurt my eyes. I closed the blinds and sat on my bed. I noticed I had a cut on my right arm. I then remembered, I survived the explosion, and I think Shadow saved me...But why would he do that? Shadow's not the save-the-day kinda guy like Sonic. Maybe I should go find out what's going on.

I walked out and then went to Sonic's place. I knocked on the door hoping to talk to him, but no matter how many times I knocked, there was no answer. I suppose he's asleep. I then rang the doorbell and heard the loud "SE-GA" it made. I was hoping Sonic would answer but...no one came to the door. Where did he go? Better go look for him...Great. Just great. Now I have three people I need to find. Lara, Sonic, AND Shadow. I have the worst luck in the universe...

I walked to the beach and to what I call "the darker side of town" But I couldn't find any of them. I began to have those thoughts that maybe something bad had happened. I would have thought that Sonic had died in the explosion, but he has more lives than a cat. I then decided to go back home when I saw Cream walking on the sidewalk for once.

"Hey, Cream." I said as I waved, I then noticed she had a sad expression on her face.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked.

"It's horrible" She said, she looked like she was about to cry. "Sonic's gone missing. I didn't believe it when I heard from Amy but I looked all over and he's not anywhere!"

I hugged her in a friendly way. "Don't worry. Sonic will come back to us. I've known him since I was a little kid and well, even though he acts otherwise, he's not really the social type. He's happiest when he's alone."

"But what if Sonic doesn't come back?!" She took a step back and yelled at me.

"Then I'll find him, but for now I have other business to take care of." Is how I replied and I walked off, continuing my search.

Well, I found Shadow. He wasn't too far from where I met up with Cream. He was sitting on the sidewalk, staring at the ground. Before I walked closer her turned his head and looked at me smirking. He then looked up at the sky.

"Um. Shadow...?" I asked.

"Yes...?" He looked at me again. "What do you want?"

"Why did you save me...?"

Shadow sat there and began to think and he didn't even say a word.

"It isn't like you to save people like me, you know?"

"...Because Maria told me to." He said seriously.

"Maria...the girl who died in-"

"Yes..." He blinked and looked down. "Her sprit keeps telling me to help people. It's driving me insane. Yes, I'm immortal, but I do have a heart! My whole life has been torture...and I just can't help but do what she says. It's like a guardian angel inside a demon. I'm not good but I'm surely not evil! What is wrong with me?"

"I see. You seem so confused, Shadow. There's nothing wrong with you. You were just...misinformed. If I was frozen in time for 50 years I would be confused too."

"Hm." He closed his eyes. 'It is my fault you were caught up in that mess back there."

"What do you mean?"

"I pressed a self destruct button thinking it would destroy Dr. Robotnic's hover ship. I was mistaken. It was to self destruct the whole place and well, since it was my fault and Maria wanted me to...I saved you"

Shadow...he's not as evil as he appears to be. He has what is considered good intentions, but he's so obsessed with power that he does those evil things.

"Thank you, Shadow, but what about Sonic?"

"Sonic...feh. There wasn't enough time. He's dead, Tails." Shadow narrowed his eyes. "I'm sorry."

"I won't believe that, Shadow. Sonic survived many beatings from Eggman's robots and he survived other explosions. Sonic has to be alive...I know it."

"If you want to believe that then fine. I understand. Good luck in finding him." Shadow said to me and he took out a Chaos Emerald, then he disappeared. I wish I could Chaos Control.

Well, one down and two to go. "Why does Shadow think Sonic is dead...?" I asked myself.

"Shadow doesn't seem to really like Sonic for some reason. They are rivals after all."

"Who said that??" I asked.

"It's me, Knux." Knuckles said from across the street with a grin showing his sharp teeth.

"Hi Knuckles. Have you seen Sonic?"

"Sorry, Tails. He made us evacuate the building before I got to know if he escaped or not."

"Aw, man. I started the week looking for Lara and now I'm all looking for Sonic!"

"Sonic is one strange fellow..." Knuckles said. "...But who is Lara?"

I looked at him blushing. "A friend of mine..."

"I see. Good luck in your quest." He said as he threw me a Chaos Emerald. "Here, this might help you in some way." Knuckles said as he walked away.

"Wow. This'll defiantly help. Time to start up the plane!"

I ran to my workshop to the area where I kept my planes.

"Which one should I choose?"

There was a whole bunch of 'em. Some new, some old, some in-between. They were all crafted to perfection, and each one was completely different. I then got an idea, the good old' Tornado one. It was a small plane but perfect for the job. It was the first plane I flew and the first one I modified-it has actually been crashed and modified many times-It was pretty average, nothing special about it except the memories I have with it. It can be operated without a chaos emerald, but with it, its super fast and has unlimited flight power. I then started it up, put on my flight helmet and got ready to find my friends!


End file.
